1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid dispensing assembly including a terminal orifice assembly having a terminal orifice formed therein from which fluid product issues wherein the exterior surface immediately adjacent and/or contiguous to the terminal orifice is coated with a predetermined composition in order to essentially eliminate or reduce foaming of the fluid product issuing from the terminal orifice. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In the dispensing industry fluid dispensing structures must be designed to accomplish desired spray characteristics. Such designed structure is often dependent upon the particular type of fluid product being dispensed. This is often times true irrespective of whether the fluid dispensing assembly is of the aerosol type, commonly utilizing a valve button or is of the finger pump type wherein a specifically designed and configured terminal oriface insert is utilized.
Frequently, a specific design for a fluid dispensing assembly will be capable of effecting desired spray characteristics such as spray pattern, consistency of product, etc. However, there are certain secondary products which frequently have to be considered when judging the overall acceptability of a fluid dispensing structure.
For instance, in the dispensing of water base detergent type products from either an aerosol or finger pump type dispensing structure the problem of "after foam" frequently occurs. For purposes of clarity "after foam" may here and be defined but not limited to the situation where foam continues to issue from the terminal orifice of the dispensing structure after actuation of the dispensing structure has been terminated and after the intended amount of product has been dispensed. This after foam collects on the exterior surface or face of the fluid dispensing structure adjacent the terminal orifice causing a residual foam build-up of the fluid product. Such foam build-up is undesirable and unsatisfactory for a number of obvious reasons.
Accordingly, it it obvious that solving of this after foam problem in a manner which would still allow the fluid dispensing structure to be designed in a manner to accomplish the primary spray pattern or other operating characteristics, would be highly desirable.
Accordingly, elimination or reduction of the after foam problem without major structural modifications to the fluid dispensing assembly itself would be highly desirable. Such desirability would be evident both from a cost in maintenance standpoint.